Remember, Hiccup
by howtotrainyourdragonlover
Summary: When Hiccup gets into an accident, he remembers nothing but his father, Stoick, his mentor, Gobber, the Viking teens who bullied him, and most of all his fear of all dragons. Now, his family and friends must find a way to return his memories and show him that the dragons that live on Berk are nothing to be afraid of. Rated T for injury
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is going to be my first multi-chapter fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy it! I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Ok gang, today we're going to do some trust exercises" announced Hiccup to the group of Viking teenagers and dragons before him. They were on their usual cliff that overlooked the ocean, where they did most of their flight training. Everyone, except Astrid, groaned and started shouting out what they wanted to do.

"We've done this a million times before, let's do something really fun like blow things up with our dragons' fire!" the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted as they bumped each other's heads together with a _Clang!_ of their helmets .

"Let's race our dragons, because I'd like a rematch. I only came in last that one race because the sun was in my eyes" Snotlout replied while dramatically shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Or, we could study the _Book of Dragons_" Fishlegs suggested, but when the other teens looked at him weirdly he said quietly, "Or not."

"Guys come on, we all know that trust is the first thing needed when training a dragon" Hiccup told them as the twins rolled their eyes and said, "Yeah, but we've already trained our dragons."

Hiccup was about to tell them that trust was needed even after a dragon was trained but Astrid stole his words.

"Trust is needed even after you've trained your dragon, guys. I mean, just look at Hiccup and Toothless." She told the group as she pointed to both Hiccup and Toothless, who had perked his ears up at his name and then purred as Hiccup scratched him on his head. The boy and dragon had a very close bond and the duo was inseparable.

"Exactly what I was going to say" Hiccup replied as he smiled at Astrid and withdrew his hand from scratching Toothless, "Now, let's do some trust exercises." The Viking teenagers mumbled things under their breath but got onto their dragons anyway and soon the group was flying in the sky.

Hiccup fell through the air at an alarming rate but there was not a look of terror on his face, in fact he looked rather calm. He had his eyes closed and all his limbs spread out as if he was welcoming the fall. The ocean was only a few feet away now, its waves hungry, but just as it looked like he was about to plunge into the sea, a dark figure rushed by and caught him. It was Toothless.

"Nice going there, bud!" Hiccup complimented Toothless with a grin on his face as he patted his Toothless' head. Toothless crooned in pleasure, he would never let Hiccup fall, he would always be there to catch him.

Meanwhile, the other teens were doing, or trying to do, their own trust exercises. "Ok, Hookfang" Snotlout told his Monstrous Nightmare, who looked up at him with lazy, yellow eyes, "I'm going to close my eyes and trust that you don't crash us into anything. You got that?" Hookfang grunted his approval, before Snotlout closed his eyes thinking, _Stupid dragon better not crash us into anything_. He had already had a number of accidents with Hookfang.

The problem was Hookfang could get easily distracted even by something as small as a leaf, and soon a bird landed on his nose. Hookfang looked cross-eyed at the bird on his long snout before it decided it had had enough time to rest and flew away. Hookfang though was intrigued to follow it and soon he gave chase to the bird following its every move, including its dives and spins.

"Ahhh! Hookfang what are you doing!?" Snotlout screamed, with his eyes still closed, as his dragon flew crazily through the air in hot pursuit of the bird. Snotlout finally had the sense to open his eyes, but closed them again with a scream when he realized Hookfang was flying straight toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.

"Ooh, a bird" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said as they watched the bird Hookfang had been chasing earlier fly over them, but screamed as they saw Hookfang barreling towards them.

As Hookfang made impact with Barf and Belch, he lit himself on fire like all Monstrous Nightmares do when they get angry, forgetting all about Snotlout who was screaming on his back, "Quit it, stupid dragon!"

Of course, that comment just made Hookfang even more mad which made him blaze even more.

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!" Snotlout yelled in pain.

The twins were having their own troubles controlling Barf and Belch but unlike Snotlout, they were rather enjoying it.

"This is awesome and scary!" they whooped simultaneously as their dragon spun out of control.

Fishlegs and his Gronkle, Meatlug, unaware of the out of control dragons, were trying to do a few flying tricks when Hookfang and Barf and Belch came hurtling towards them. "Quick Meatlug, up!" Fishlegs tried to warn his dragon, but it was too late because they too were soon in the chaos. The four that weren't in the midst of the fiasco were Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, but they soon saw what was happening.

"Oh my gods!" Astrid exclaimed as she saw the chaotic sight before her, "They really got into a mess this time!"

"Yeah, come on! We've got to help them!" Hiccup said as he directed Toothless to fly over to the group of out of control dragons. As they got closer, Hiccup told Astrid, "Ok, you and Stormfly help Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. I'll help Snotlout."

"Got it!" Astrid replied as she raced over to go and help the three trainers with their dragons.

Hiccup then flew over to Snotlout and the flaming Hookfang and yelled, "Snoutlout! You've got to calm Hookfang down!"

"I can't! He won't listen! Now do something Hiccup, my butt feels like it's been fried!" Snoutlout screamed in fear, having no control over Hookfang. Just then, Hookfang slashed his tail, bursting with flames, and it made direct contact with Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless screeched, taken aback from the attack, but gained his composure as quickly as the time it took for Hookfang to hit him. But something felt, different. And then Toothless realized why he felt different, Hiccup wasn't on his back.

Toothless screeched with terror when he saw the unconscious Hiccup plummeting towards the ocean. Toothless then folded his wings and dived and it was the fastest dive he had ever done in his life. Even though he was already diving at a great speed, Toothless urged himself to go faster and faster until he was like a speeding bullet, he wouldn't let his friend fall. Toothless then caught Hiccup with his arms in the nick of time, barely skimming the ocean.

The other teen's dragons were now under control and resting on the cliff after their horrific ordeal, but they all perked up when they saw Hiccup and Toothless flying toward the cliff. They expected their friend was okay, just a little shaken up like the rest of them, but soon they realized he was not okay. Toothless landed on the cliff and gently placed Hiccup down, crooning with worry as he did so and slightly nudging him to try and get him to wake up. Astrid gasped in horror when she saw Hiccup lying unconscious on the ground with a slight burn mark on the side of his face. She rushed to his side and listened to his chest while whispering, "Please, Please."

"Is he dead?" Fishlegs asked, on the verge of tears.

"No, he's alive," Astrid said as a weight was released from her chest when she heard the faint beat of Hiccup's heart "But he needs to see Gothi."

Toothless wasted no time once he heard this and then quickly, but gently, took Hiccup in his arms and ran to the edge of the cliff and cocked his head toward the island of Berk.

Astrid immediately understood and told the other teens, "Toothless is right, we need to hurry! Now come on!" She then climbed onto Stormfly and took off with the other teens and their dragons following close behind.

As Toothless led the way, he looked down at Hiccup in his arms with big, sorrowful eyes. The only sign that the boy was alive was the slight rise and fall of his little chest. Toothless felt awful, how could he have let this happen? He was supposed to protect him. He then nuzzled him gently hoping, praying to all the gods the Vikings worshipped that he would be okay.

* * *

**That's it for now! Don't worry, hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted soon. Please review, just remember no flames. Until next time, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I wasn't expecting so much positive feedback for my fanfic. Thanks, you guys! Ok, now for Chapter 2 of **_**Remember, Hiccup**_**. Hope you enjoy it! I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hmm" was all the elderly, hunched over women muttered while she examined Hiccup, sitting in a chair still unconscious. The teens had rushed on their dragons to get Hiccup to the village healer in time. But to be honest, she was just making them more worried about Hiccup's condition with all her 'Hmm's'.

"Is all she ever says is 'Hmm'?" Ruffnut asked her brother, Tuffnut, who replied, "Beats me, all I know is I don't ever want to be examined by her in my life" he said as he watched Gothi slap Hiccup's freckled cheeks a few times.

"Shh!" Astrid scolded them with a glare. Out of all the teens, she was the most worried about Hiccup which made her even more intense. When they had first arrived at Gothi's, Snotlout, limping badly from his accident with Hookfang and with an unpleasant scorch mark on his behind, demanded that he should see Gothi first due to his 'fried rear end.' This had gotten him the death stare from Astrid and an icy reply of, "Hiccup's to see Gothi first. No exceptions." Snotlout had backed off in a hurry after that, even he knew better than to mess with Astrid.

The teens continued to look on in silence as Gothi examined Hiccup, but then a voice that scared the living daylights out of all of them boomed, "Son!"

Stoick came bursting through the door to healer's house, nearly knocking it down, followed by Gobber, and a pink-faced, huffing Fishlegs.

"I got them" he told the group gasping for air and nearly collapsing on the floor.

"Just why did we choose him to go run and get the chief and Gobber?" Snotlout asked rudely as he looked at Fishlegs, whose legs were shaking and struggling to hold him up. Fishlegs was not exactly the most athletic out of the group.

"Because, you would probably have taken your time basking in your glory of getting to tell the chief and Gobber that his son had an accident," Astrid told Snotlout matter-of-factly, sticking a finger on his chest before pointing to the twins and telling them, "And you two would have been distracted by Thor knows what."

"Us?" the twins asked while pointing to themselves with innocence. "We would never… Hey, look at that shiny thing over there!" they said as they pointed to one of Gothi's many treasures.

"I rest my case" Astrid muttered as the twins continued looking at the shiny object and making comments about it.

Fishlegs was now standing next to Astrid as he said, still gasping for air, "Ugh, the chief went berserk on me when I told him that his son fell off his dragon and was knocked unconscious."

"What did you expect him to be like all calm and, 'Oh, my son's been injured? Oh well, accidents happen'" Snotlout retorted, mimicking the chief's voice.

"Well no, but I didn't think he'd grab me and lift me off the ground!" Fishlegs shot back with slight terror in his eyes.

"Quiet all of you!" Stoick demanded as the room once again went silent at the boom of his voice. He then asked Gothi in a much quieter and anxious voice, "Is he going to be alright?" Stoick loved his son with all his heart and didn't want to lose him like he almost did in the battle with the Red Death, a huge, monstrous dragon.

Gothi then replied by writing runes in the sand she used to communicate. Stoick had always been baffled by the women's handwriting so he turned to Gobber to translate.

"She says 'Hiccup is divine, but it will take him a lime to recover'"

The wacky translation got him confused looks from around the room and a smack from Gothi's staff on the knee which made him clutch it in pain before realizing he had read her message wrong. He then said, "Oh, my mistake. What she really said was 'Hiccup will be fine, but it will take him some time to recover'."

After hearing the right translation, everyone breathed a sigh of relief and began saying all their thanks to the gods. Hiccup would be okay after all.

Once everyone was done celebrating that Hiccup would be alright, Snotlout yelled, "Yay, Hiccup's going to be okay…Now can I just get some ointment for my butt!" He really needed that ointment.

Toothless looked up expectantly when he saw all the Vikings come out of the house, he had wanted to come with them but Astrid had told him it would be better if he stayed outside to make sure the other teen's dragons didn't get into any trouble. His ears were perked up, maybe Hiccup was now awake. His ears dropped in sadness though, as soon as he saw Hiccup, still unconscious, being carried by Stoick.

Astrid, seeing his sad face, walked over to him, stroked his head, and told him reassuringly, "Don't worry Toothless, Hiccup's going to be fine. It'll just take him awhile to recover that's all."

As Astrid walked away, Toothless looked down at his feet morosely. This wouldn't have happened if he had dodged Hookfang's blow.

"Toothless? You coming, boy?" Stoick asked him, bringing Toothless out of his thoughts, as he headed over to their house.

Toothless then looked up at the red-orange sky, realizing that dusk was falling upon the isle of Berk and watched as the other teens and their dragons went to their own houses. He then bounded over to Stoick who had just entered the house. He followed him up the stairs, which creaked beneath them, to Hiccup's room, where Stoick gently placed his son on his wooden bed. Toothless, wanting to be as helpful as he could, used his teeth to pull the one cover on Hiccup's bed over Hiccup's small body.

"Good dragon! Now, do you want a snack?" Stoick asked Toothless, but Toothless just shook his large head 'No' before resting on the floor next to Hiccup's bed, wide awake.

"I'm guessing you're going to take the night shift?" Stoick asked the dragon, who was not taking his eyes off Hiccup.

Toothless just crooned softly as an answer, when Hiccup woke up he wanted to be wide awake.

"Well, Good night then" the chief told him before bending down to kiss his son's head and whisper, "Good night, son. Hope you wake up, soon." He then walked back downstairs, before snuffing out the fire, leaving the house in darkness.

It had now been two days and Hiccup had still not woken up and Toothless had still not moved. Stoick now was not only worried about his son's health but also about Toothless' for the Night Fury had not eaten one thing and had not slept a wink since he had first laid his son in bed.

"Come on boy, eat it. You need your strength" Stoick tried to persuade Toothless to eat the haddock he dangled in front of Toothless' face.

Toothless just stared at the fish blankly, as if it was not even there. He had no appetite, which was hard to believe, since Toothless was almost always hungry.

"Come on, what's Hiccup going to do when he finds out you haven't eaten a bite for two days, hmm?" the chief tried to coax the dragon again to eat the haddock.

Toothless thought about this and then finally gave in, he supposed he could eat one fish, for Hiccup. He then protracted his teeth and took the fish from Stoick and ate it in one gulp, before retracting his teeth once again.

"Good Boy!" Stoick boomed before saying, "I'm off to make my rounds around the village, I suspect you'll take care of Hiccup?"

Toothless crooned his agreement before Stoick said 'Good-bye' to both him and Hiccup and left. There was an eerie silence in the house, which made Toothless prickle a bit, but he told himself that it was just him and Hiccup in the house and he had nothing to worry about.

A couple of hours passed and Stoick had not returned. Toothless crooned in sadness and loneliness before laying his head gently on Hiccup's body. As he looked at his resting friend, he thought about how he wanted him to wake up, how he wanted to fly with him in the skies again, how he wanted to…

Was Toothless' mind playing games with him after two nights of no sleep, or had he just seen one of Hiccup's fingers move? There it was again and another one too. Now Hiccup's whole hand had moved. Toothless' ears perked up, his eyes grew wide and with every move, every twitch Hiccup made, he felt himself becoming more and more excited. Toothless was now looming over Hiccup with his two enormous eyes and he was sniffing Hiccup's face a little, trying to help him wake up.

Finally, with a groan, Hiccup opened his eyes slowly only to see two ginormous lime-green ones staring right back at him.

"Ahh!" Hiccup screamed as he shot straight up from his bed, heart pounding, to find Toothless leaping joyfully around his room.

Toothless was thrilled, Hiccup was awake! He just couldn't wait to hear his friend's voice say…

"WHY IS THERE A DRAGON IN MY ROOM!"

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter Two of**_** Remember, Hiccup**_**. Please review, no flames! Chapter 3 will be posted soon. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you for the great reviews. You guys are the best! Okay, now for Chapter 3 of **_**Remember, Hiccup **_**(sorry it took so long to post).****Hope you like it! I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**or any of its characters.**

* * *

Toothless looked at Hiccup with wide, confused eyes, taken aback from his outburst. What did he mean by his terrified scream of 'Why is there a dragon in my room'? Toothless had always slept in Hiccup's room, why was this such a shock to him? Toothless then crooned comfortingly to Hiccup, trying to get him to calm down, but when he took just one step toward the boy he erupted into more screams and cries for help.

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE HELP ME! THERE'S A DRAGON IN MY ROOM!"Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs, eyes wild with fear. His screams were so loud he could probably be heard from half way across the village. Then, as if to prove that point, the door flew open as Stoick, having heard the commotion, raced into the house and shot up the stairs to Hiccup's room yelling, "Son!"

"Dad!" Hiccup cried as he saw the chief coming to his rescue. "Oh, thank the gods! The dra…" Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence because Stoick had already braced him in a bone-crushing hug while crying, "Son! You're awake! You're Awake!" This, of course, was not what Hiccup had expected his father to do. He'd thought his father, chief of the tribe, greatest dragon fighter in the village, would have rushed in and taken down the Night Fury before him with one, single blow, not hug him at such a dire moment.

"Dad! Behind you, the dragon! How can you not see it?!" Hiccup yelled at his father in terror, gasping for air from the hug. Was his father blind? How could he not see the dragon, the _Night Fury, _the dragon everyone was after, standing only five feet away from them!?

"Oh, son! I'm so happy you're awake!" Stoick continued on, so overjoyed that his son was awake that he didn't even notice Hiccup pointing at Toothless with a shaky, fearful finger. "You don't even know how worried your friends, myself, Gobber, and…"

"THE DRAGON!" Hiccup then shrieked, pointing to Toothless, who was now at the foot of the bed, confused as ever.

"Yes, Toothless has been worried sick about you. He wouldn't eat or sleep until you woke up. You should be proud to have a loyal companion like him." Stoick replied calmly and then, to Hiccup's dismay, patted Toothless on the head.

"Dad, what are you doing!? That's a dragon, a _monster_! Now do something before it kills us!" Hiccup shrieked.

Toothless felt his jaw drop in shock and a piece of his heart shatter. Monster? Since when did Hiccup ever call him a monster? And kill? Toothless would never hurt Hiccup or someone he loved.

Stoick was just as shocked as Toothless and replied, "What are you talking about son? Toothless is no monster he's…"

At that moment, the Viking teens came flooding into the house, making their entrance known as they yelled things like, "Hiccup! You're awake!" and "We were so worried about you!"

Hiccup, startled and confused by their loud entrance, just looked at the group of noisy teens now before him with wide eyes before he grew tired of all their chattering and yelled, "Hold up! What are you guys doing here?"

The teens then just looked at each other, puzzled that Hiccup didn't remember what had happened, before Snotlout said mockingly, "What do you think we're here for, your birthday?" This got him a punch in the stomach from Astrid, which made Snotlout groan and clutch it wheezing, "We heard that you were up."

"Yeah! We could hear you all the way from our house!" Ruffnut pitched in, imitating Hiccup's scream to prove her point, though it sounded more like a strangled crow.

"No, No it was more like this!" Tuffnut interjected as he did his own rendition of Hiccup's screams, which actually sounded more like a scream. The two twins then burst out laughing before receiving a glare from Astrid.

"Would you two grow up!?" Astrid scolded them, fed up with the way they had been acting lately, before turning her gaze toward Hiccup. Softening her voice and gaze she then told Hiccup, "Hiccup, we're so happy you're awake!"

"Yeah, now we can finally get back to our training, when you're feeling better, of course." Fishlegs said slightly jumping up and down in excitement. During their trust exercises, he had taught Meatlug a new trick and he couldn't wait to show Hiccup, who he hoped approved.

Hiccup then raised a confused eyebrow before saying, "Training? The only training I know of is the kind I have with Gobber. I don't remember doing any training with you guys."

Astrid looked at Hiccup with disbelief before stammering, "But…but you must remember. After all, you're head of the Dragon Training Academy." She then wondered, how could Hiccup forget something as big as that?

Then, without warning, Hiccup burst out laughing, which left the teens, Stoick, and Toothless with baffled looks. What was so funny? He was the head of the dragon training academy. Hiccup went on laughing, for about a minute, until finally he caught his breath. As he wiped a tear that had rolled out of his eye, he said, "Ah, that's funny, me head of something? Pfft, come on, I'd never be chosen to be head of anything. And since when do we train dragons on Berk? Even if we did, how could I train one, I'm terrified of them." He then glanced at Toothless with wary and fear before saying, "And can someone please explain why a Night Fury is in my room and I'm the only one who appears to be freaking out."

Snotlout then laughed obnoxiously before saying, "Nice try at a joke Hiccup, and I love all the effort you put into it like all your screams and stuff, but we all know you know Toothless. You would never forget about him." He then kept on laughing even though Hiccup just looked at him and blinked, not knowing what had just happened.

Suddenly, Astrid, seeing Hiccup's confused face, realizing it was not a joke, got a nagging feeling. "Hold on, Hiccup" Astrid carefully inquired him. "Do you remember us?" she asked pointing to herself and the other teens.

"Yes," Hiccup answered which made the group sigh in relief, at least his memory hadn't been completely wiped out. "You guys are the ones who put out the fires the dragons start around the village and…" Hiccup nervously fiddled his fingers and averted his eyes before saying, "Bully me, which is why I'm so confused about why you're treating me like I've been your best friend for years now."

"Wait, so you don't remember that we're your friends and that Astrid's your girlfriend?" Tuffnut asked incredulously, which got him a glare from Astrid and a rather shocked look from Hiccup.

After that, an awkward silence hung in the room, which seemed to last for five minutes before Stoick finally broke it.

Clearing his throat and putting a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, he told him quietly, "Hiccup, it appears your memory is a bit fuzzy but don't worry, we're going to do everything we can to help you remember."

"Yeah, like Astrid's your girlfriend!" Tuffnut yelled, trying to be helpful, though it just got him a crushed foot from Astrid's oversized boot, which made him cry, "Ouch!"

"Yes, well," Hiccup began carefully "Before we try and restore my memories, can you just tell him to move. I've been shaking in fear this whole time because of him." Hiccup then pointed a finger at Toothless, whose heart had shattered even more. How could Hiccup be afraid of him? His best friend?

"But son, Toothless is…" Stoick replied, shocked, trying to persuade his son that Toothless was harmless and wouldn't hurt anyone, but was cut off by a quivering Hiccup.

"Please, I would feel much more comfortable without a dragon in the room" Hiccup told his father with pleading eyes. He really was terrified of Toothless.

Stoick then sighed, defeated, before telling Toothless glumly and pointing toward the staircase, "Go on boy, wait downstairs for us."

Toothless then crooned sadly, but obeyed, if this is what Hiccup it would take to get Hiccup's memories back then so be it. He would do anything right now to get his friend's memories back.

"Wait!" Hiccup's voice rang out which made Toothless spin around in hope. Maybe, Hiccup remembered him after all. But he dropped his head in despair when he heard Hiccup say, "Can he go outside, please?" Toothless then, obeying Hiccup, slowly made his way to the door, head lowered, ears dropped, and as he left the house closed the door with his tail behind him. Of course, he stayed close to the house and perked up his ears to hear what the group was saying.

"Son you don't understand, Toothless is your best friend" he heard Stoick say.

"Best friend?! It's a dragon! And besides, I don't have any friends. And what kind of name is 'Toothless' for something with a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth!?" Hiccup said, which made Toothless shake his head in remorse. Hiccup had friends, the Viking teens and himself. All Toothless wanted Hiccup to do was to remember them.

"Well you were the one who gave him that dumb name" Snotlout said and it was quickly followed by a groan of pain, probably Astrid's doing.

The conversation then continued on for a few minutes, not getting any better, before Stoick finally announced "Alright everyone, maybe Hiccup will remember some things if we just give him time to rest."

Toothless heard the teens murmur their agreement before reluctantly coming down the stairs and as the door opened, the whole group, including Stoick, was outside and had conjured a circle which they allowed Toothless to join.

"Sorry we had to leave you out of that boy, but I'm afraid to say that Hiccup did seem a little less tense after you left" Stoick told him with a sad face. Toothless crooned a soft agreement, his friend really was afraid of him.

"Ok," Stoick told the group, "I'm going to need all your help in trying to get Hiccup's memories back. I'm open to suggestions." After the words had already come out of his mouth, Stoick then thought _I can't believe I just asked a bunch of immature teens for help on something as serious as this._ But then, desperate times, called for desperate measures.

"Ooh, ooh I have an idea!" Tuffnut exclaimed waving his hand enthusiastically in the air, nearly hitting his sister who growled at him.

"Yes, Tuffnut?" the chief asked warily. This was not the person he'd expected to come up with the plan.

"Maybe if we hit Hiccup on the head again, all his memories will come flooding back" Tuffnut said matter-of-factly before smiling at his idea. In his eyes, no one could top his brilliant idea.

But then Astrid, stealing Stoick's words, yelled, "Are you serious!? We just might make him worse with that. He might not even remember who he is!" She then watched as Tuffnut, mouth moving but nothing coming out, tried to come up with a comeback, but closed his mouth when he couldn't think of anything. "That's right, now who has another idea?" she asked, awaiting answers.

After that, the teens all pitched in their ideas of recovering Hiccup's memories, some of which might help, others which might make the situation worse. Finally, Stoick decided, with Toothless' judgment as well, which ones he liked and which ones he didn't.

"Ok, I approve of all your ideas, except the ones that involve Hiccup crashing into a wall our getting hit in the head with a rock" he said as he glared menacingly at the twins and Snotlout, who just did weak, mischievous smiles. "You will put these ideas into action at dawn tomorrow, but before you do any of yours I would like you to try mine." The teens and Toothless then all leaned in, eager to hear the chief's idea.

"Take him to the Dragon Training Academy."

* * *

**Chapter 3 of **_**Remember, Hiccup **_**is done! Phew! Okay you know the drill, review, no flames. Hopefully, it won't take me long to post Chapter 4. See you next time, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I'm taking so long to post chapters now, but there's been a lot going on. Anyway, thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of **_**Remember, Hiccup**_**! I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**or any of its characters.**

* * *

"So, where are we going again?" Hiccup asked the group of teens ahead of him as he rubbed his eye sleepily with his fist. He had gotten a rude awakening from his father that morning and it didn't help that he had only started to doze off an hour before his father had woken him. The reason for his restless night, was primarily the Night Fury everyone called Toothless. For that night, a couple of minutes after his father had put him to bed, he had heard noises downstairs. As he silently tiptoed down the creaky stairs to find the source of the noise, he had caught his father trying to sneak the dragon in who, after being caught, told Toothless to sleep outside. Hiccup though was still worried that the dragon would find its way in and make a meal out of him and had spent his entire night wide awake, jumping at every noise he had heard.

Astrid then looked back with a smile on her face before answering Hiccup's question eagerly, "It's a surprise!"

"Oh, well it better not have anything to do with dragons" Hiccup said nervously. When he had awoken that morning, not only had he had a close encounter with the dragon Toothless, but he had nearly had a panic attack when he saw dragons roaming free around the village.

"It's okay son," Stoick had reassured him when he saw his son's pale, worried face, "Just stick with the group." And that's exactly what Hiccup did.

"Oh no, of course not" Astrid told him, but nervously averted her eyes from Hiccup's. The place they were going had everything to do with dragons.

That wasn't the only thing the teens knew that Hiccup didn't, though. For following them was Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, and Toothless. Toothless had been instructed early that morning to lead the group of dragons as they followed the teens to the Dragon Training Academy. But he had to make sure that none of them were seen by Hiccup until all the teens were at the academy. There were many close calls, one of which was when Hookfang nearly ran out into the open to chase a bird, again, and another one was when Barf and Belch started to fight. The two heads could never agree with each other, just like their riders.

Toothless kept a close eye on the other dragons though, and so far everything was going according to plan. But as he walked along, still being aware of the dragons, he still mourned the fact that Hiccup was afraid of him. He had had a rough night sleeping without the comforting sound of Hiccup's shallow breathing while he slept. And in the morning when Hiccup had walked outside, Toothless had tried to greet him 'Good Morning' only to find that Hiccup was still afraid of him. Crooning sadly, he hoped that Stoick's, or the other teens ideas, helped bring Hiccup's memory back.

The dragons then continued to pad along, following the teens in secrecy, until they were at the entrance to the Dragon Training Academy.

"'Berk Dragon Training Academy' Wait? What!" Hiccup exclaimed as he read the sign above the entrance, which had a picture of Toothless on it. "Y-you said this had nothing to do with dragons!" Hiccup stammered as he looked at the group of teens, mostly at Astrid, who gave him a sorry look.

"Yeah well, we knew you wouldn't have come with us if we had told you where we were going" Snotlout replied, unfazed by Hiccup's fearful, shocked face.

"Well now that I know where we are going, I'm going to head back home. Good Day to you all" Hiccup told them as he turned around and waved a hand only to see the group of dragons staring back at him. "Ahhh!" Hiccup screamed when he saw the dragons, and ran away in fear straight into the academy. When Hiccup realized where he was it was too late, the entrance was already blocked by both dragons and riders. "Please, just let me out!" Hiccup begged them keeping a cautious eye on the dragons roaming around the academy.

"No way, Hiccup. We're going to get your memories back!" Tuffnut said as he threw a fist in the air which his sister imitated as she said, "Yeah!"

Hiccup then moaned in both fear and defeat, clearly there was no way in getting out of this. But then, someone grabbed his arm and Hiccup looked to find Astrid staring at him.

"Hiccup," she began, "the dragons are nothing to be afraid of. Trust us, trust them." She then pointed to the dragons, once again in a group, looking expectantly at Hiccup with wide eyes. "After all," she continued, "You always say that when training a dragon it all begins with trust."

"I do?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Uh, well, you did. But for now let's train some dragons!" Astrid told him, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"O-Ok, I guess I could try" Hiccup said warily as he rubbed his shoulder, not believing the words had actually come out of his mouth. Then, to Hiccup's amazement, a small spark of confidence ignited in his chest.

The teens and dragons then cheered, which made Hiccup jump because together the dragons' roars were so loud. Maybe the Hiccup they knew was finally coming around.

The training then began with Astrid's own dragon Stormfly, since Hiccup was still wary of Toothless, who stared back at him anxiously.

"Okay," she said guiding Hiccup toward Stormfly's spike covered tail, "Slowly approach her and rub her tail spikes down, she loves it!"

Hiccup then gulped, looking at the massive spikes that could easily impale him before asking Astrid, "Are you sure this is good idea?"

"Trust me, the best way to approach a Deadly Nadder is from behind. Now go on!" she replied, waving him enthusiastically on.

Hiccup then carefully moved on, aware that the dragon was now looking at him, interested. He had the urge to run away from the creature, say he at least tried, but then shook the thought out of his head. He might as well get this over with.

"Try complimenting her! Appeal to her vanity!" Astrid then yelled to him helpfully from the sidelines.

Hiccup rubbed his neck, thoughtfully, what could he possibly say to please a dragon? Then suddenly, he thought of the perfect compliment. With a smile, he then told Stormfly, "You certainly have very pretty scales."

Stormfly then fluttered her eyes bashfully, she fell for compliments quite easily, even the simplest ones.

Hiccup then shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground, feeling stupid for complimenting a dragon, but moved on toward her tail spikes anyway which were only a few feet away now. He soon was upon them. And as he raised his shaking hand cautiously, he looked back at Astrid who was encouragingly making rubbing motions with her hands. Hiccup then looked back at the spikes, and taking a deep breath, put his hand on them and began stroking them. They were surprisingly smooth and Hiccup soon found himself getting used to, and even enjoying, their touch as they slowly started to lay down against Stormfly's blue and yellow tail.

"Wow, I did it!" Hiccup exclaimed, surprised, looking at Stormfly's now smooth tail. He felt pride swell up in his chest. Maybe, the dragons really weren't that scary at all.

"Great job, Hiccup! Now you can do the rest of the dragons!" Astrid said happily as Hiccup nodded, ready for the next dragon, maybe even the Night Fury.

The rest of the training went by smoothly, Hiccup made Meatlug roll over and successfully gave Barf and Belch the exact same amount of attention. But then they got to Hookfang.

"You better not mess this up, Snotlout!" Astrid whispered threateningly to the boy, who seemed not to have a care if he did or didn't. For she knew that one mistake, could put them back at square one.

"Don't tell that to me, tell that to him!" he scoffed as he pointed at Hookfang, who seemed extraordinarily calm at the moment.

"Yeah, but you're in charge of him!"

"I'm not the boss of him, he does whatever he wants!"

Astrid, tired of bickering with the boy, punched him in the shoulder before yelling after him as he went to the center of the academy, "No mistakes!"

"No mistakes" Snotlout rudely mimicked Astrid as he introduced Hookfang to Hiccup. It wasn't his fault Hookfang could become out of control all of a sudden. "Okay," he told Hiccup in an uninterested voice, "All you basically have to do is put your hand on his snout."

"That's it? Seems easy enough" Hiccup replied. This seemed the easiest out of all the things he had to do that day. Hiccup then, with confidence, started to lower his hand onto Hookfang's nose.

Unbeknownst to the teens though, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were having one of their usual fights right behind Hookfang.

"Ha, missed!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he dodged yet another blow from his sister, who growled angrily.

"Well I won't miss this time!" she then replied and rammed her full body against Tuffnut, knocking him to the ground.

The twins were soon rolling around on the floor, fighting, while yelling names at each other like, "Troll!", "Butt Elf!" and "Bride of Gretel!" But because they were so caught up in their own battle, they didn't realize how dangerously close they were to Hookfang's tail until they rolled right onto it, crushing it.

Hookfang, feeling the pain of his crushed tail, then let out a furious roar and burst into flames, causing the twins to scream in pain before running over to the water trough in the academy and jumping into it.

"AHHH!" Hiccup screamed, startled by Hookfang's sudden outburst before taking off in a sprint.

"Snotlout!" Astrid angrily yelled at the boy, who was trying to calm his dragon down, but failing.

"What!?" Snotlout exclaimed, "It's not my fault this time!" He then pointed to twins in the water trough, who were sighing with relief.

"Where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked frantically as he ran up to Snotlout and Astrid, noticing he was gone.

Astrid then heard Toothless roar and saw that he was looking out the entrance to the academy. As she ran over to his side, she then saw Hiccup running away, nearly tripping as he did, from the academy and desperately yelled after him, "Hiccup!" But Hiccup was already too far away to hear.

* * *

**That's it! Once again, I'm sorry I'm taking so long to post chapters, but I will finish this story! (There are still a lot more chapters to go) Well, this is How To Train Your Dragon Lover signing out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update, but I really wasn't in the mood yesterday and today I had trouble accessing the site. Once again (as I've already said this a million times), thanks to all of you who are following this story and have listed it as one of your favorites. This is going to be a really short chapter, just so you know. Basically, it's just about Hiccup discovering he has a prosthetic foot. I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**or any of its characters.**

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" Hiccup screamed as he fled from the Dragon Training Academy as fast as his feet, including his mechanical one, which surprisingly he hadn't noticed yet, could carry him. As he had run for his life from the academy, he thought he had heard someone calling his name on the wind, but he had forced himself not to look back. He had wanted to get as far away from the place as possible. _How could I have been so stupid?! _he thought to himself in shame,_ To actually think that a dragon wouldn't hurt me!_ A shiver of fear went up his spine at the word "dragon" and the scene of Hookfang bursting into flames instantly replayed itself in his mind. Taken aback by the flashback, he gasped and then tried to shake the image out of his head, but it just kept coming back, like a nightmare.

He then continued to run frantically around the village, getting odd looks from the villagers, while muttering to himself, "Need to hide!" Pretty soon, he saw the familiar, tall building resting on top of the hill overlooking the entire village come into view. With a small smile of relief, he urged himself to go faster until he burst through the wooden, front door of his house. The house was eerily quiet, excluding the slam the door had made as Hiccup closed it, meaning that Stoick was not home. Hiccup did a small sigh of relief at this fact, for he didn't know what he would've told his father if he had been home.

After looking aimlessly around the deserted house for about two minutes, Hiccup decided to head upstairs to his room to relax after his terrifying experience at the academy.

_Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud _

Hiccup whipped around at the resonant noise, which had suddenly stopped as he stopped on the fifth stair of the staircase. "Who's there?" Hiccup asked in a shaky voice only to be answered by a thick silence. After looking warily around, expecting something to pop out of nowhere and scare him out of his wits, he shrugged his slender shoulders and continued to walk up the stairs, only to hear the noise again.

_Thud, Thud, Thud_

Hiccup, starting to get a little freaked out by the noise, slowly walked back down the stairs, the noise ringing in his ears as he did so. He then stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the noise ceasing. "What is that?" Hiccup asked himself, looking around, starting to get both worried and annoyed by the sound. He then began to scour his house in search of the sound, the mysterious noise following his every move.

It had really begun to get on his nerves now, because when he stopped it stopped and when he began moving around it started up again. That was when Hiccup got an idea. He then began to walk around slowly and the noise started up again and stopped when he stopped. Walk,_ Thud, _Stop, _Silence,_ Walk,_ Thud, _Stop, _Silence_ that's how it went as Hiccup tested his idea over and over.

Finally, Hiccup came to the conclusion that he was making the noise. "Hmm, maybe there's something in one of my shoes?" Hiccup asked himself as he bent over to take off his big, furry boots but gasped in horror when he did so, for one of his feet had been replaced with a mechanical piece.

* * *

**That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again, and welcome to Chapter 6 of **_**Remember, Hiccup.**_** I wrote this while watching the Oscars so sorry if it sucks, but ****I hope you enjoy it! I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Wha-? How?" was all Hiccup could stammer as he stared at the piece of metal that had replaced his left foot. _How could __I have not noticed this before?"_ he thought to himself. Surely, he must've heard the sound the piece made before. But than again, there had been a lot of commotion going on lately which had probably blocked out the noise. _But still, how could I not feel that something was different? _Hiccup then wiggled his toes in his flesh and blood foot, which he obviously couldn't do with his prosthetic one. "I must have been so anxious and scared of the dragons that I didn't even notice that my left foot wasn't there" he said, while running his slim fingers along the wood and metal of his mechanical foot, still dubious of the fact that he hadn't noticed it until now.

Hiccup, still transfixed on his metal foot, didn't realize someone had been knocking at the front door until a girl's voice called out in a worried tone, "Hiccup?"

Hiccup, brought back into the real world, then walked hurriedly over to the door along with the thudding of his foot and opened it cautiously to reveal Astrid waiting on the other side.

"Astrid? How'd you know I was here?" Hiccup asked her, hoping that she hadn't come to take him back to the academy. He'd had enough of dragons.

"Well, the villagers said they saw you running around like crazy and then they said they saw you come in here, so that's why I'm here" she told him, then noticing his worried face told him reassuringly, "Don't worry I'm not here to drag you back to the academy, but I'd think it be better if we went inside and talked. If the others see you they might not be too sympathetic with your case."

"Oh, well, I guess you can come in" Hiccup said, politely holding the door open for Astrid. After all, this was the girl he had a crush on since he had first started working at the forge as Gobber's apprentice.

"Great!" Astrid said as she walked into the Haddock household, hearing the door close lightly behind her.

"So, uh," Hiccup then said clearing his throat as he hurried to Astrid's side trying to start a conversation, but awkwardly doing so. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat? Fish maybe, well that's all we have, but we have cod, haddock, and… Or maybe you're thirsty?" Hiccup rambled on, but then wanted to slap himself when he was done. _Keep it simple Hiccup, why are you asking so many questions? _he scolded himself in his mind as he looked down at his boots, ashamed. What kind of girl would want to hear someone ramble on, certainly not Astrid. But when he looked up to see Astrid smiling, a small weight was released from his chest. Maybe, he hadn't slipped up after all.

"No, but thanks for offering" she told him, still smiling. Even if Hiccup had lost all memory of her, she still loved his awkward adorableness.

"Oh yeah sure, any eyes. I mean time!" Hiccup corrected himself as he nervously chuckled, now blushing fiercely. The reason he had said "eyes" instead of "time", was because of Astrid's. So big, blue, and beautiful, Hiccup had easily gotten lost in them.

Astrid then did a little giggle, which made Hiccup blush so much that he looked down again, hoping she wouldn't notice his bright, red cheeks. Finally, Hiccup became so overwhelmed with embarrassment and nervousness that he blurted out uncontrollably, "I've had a crush on you since I first started working at the forge!" "Urgh! I'm sorry, you probably already know that since you're supposedly my girlfriend! Ahh!" Hiccup then blurted out, trying to make it a sincere apology, but messing up due to his nervousness again. He could even feel a small drop of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Hiccup!" Astrid suddenly exclaimed, which made Hiccup look up nervously. "Look at your face, it's all red! Maybe you should sit down" Astrid told him, looking at poor Hiccup's face, which now looked like a tomato, while guiding him to Stoick's chair to sit down.

The chair dwarfed Hiccup in size but he couldn't have cared less, another minute and he would have collapsed to the ground, which would have been really embarrassing. "Uh, thank you" he said as he sank into the chair, but then he noticed his prosthetic foot and decided to ask Astrid, "Um, I don't suppose you know how I lost my foot do you?"

"Oh, well, you probably don't remember, otherwise you wouldn't be asking," Astrid then began, taking a seat on the armrest of the chair, "But, oh, how do I explain this?" She thought to herself for a moment before deciding she might as well be honest with him, even though her answer might freak him out. "You lost it while battling the Red Death."

"The Red Death? What in Thor's name is the Red Death?" Hiccup asked her quizzically. Boy, did he have to catch up on a lot of things.

"Oh, well, it was like this huge, fearsome dragon that broke out of the mountain on Dragon Island and then you and Toothless destroyed it and saved us all" Astrid explained, well aware of Hiccup's confused face.

"Wait so, basically I was like the hero and saved everyone, and I did it with the help of a _dragon_?!" Hiccup said on the edge of his seat, nearly falling off in shock.

"Yep" was all Astrid said to the still startled Hiccup, which didn't give him that much reassurance.

"But-But how? How could I defeat a dragon if I'm terrified of them and defeat it with the help of one?" Hiccup asked her. His mind was now spinning with so many questions and it felt like it was going to bust.

"Look, I know this a lot for you to take in, but I am speaking the truth, you are best friends with the Night Fury you are currently afraid of, you did battle and defeat the Red Death, resulting in that," she said as she pointed to Hiccup's mechanical foot, "And you are the greatest dragon trainer in the village. In fact, you want to know everything about dragons. You LOVE dragons! You just need to remember", Astrid told him, purposely leaving out the bit of him being friends with the teens and even the part about him and her being boyfriend and girlfriend. Right now, he just needed to not be afraid of the dragons.

"But I don't remember. I want to remember, I want to think that I'm not afraid of dragons, but I can't" he told her looking down in shame. He felt like a coward, for no one else was afraid of the dragons. So why was he?

Astrid, noticing Hiccup's sorrowful face, tried to cheer him up by smiling and telling him reassuringly, "Don't worry Hiccup you'll remember soon, because I have a plan."

* * *

**That's it for now, hope you enjoyed it! Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, school's been a nightmare lately. I'd like to thank you for still reading and following this fanfic even though it took so long to update. It means a lot to me. Now, enough of this and on to what you've been waiting for! The next chapter in **_**Remember, Hiccup**_**! I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**or any of its characters.**

* * *

It used to be a very rare sight to see the village of Berk quiet in the pitch black night. With dragon attacks almost every night, fires raging, and battle cries ringing through the air, the village was anything but quiet. But since the training of dragons, nights had become a little more peaceful in the village. Instead of battle cries, snores were heard. Instead of hungry blazes, ashes and cinders laid extinguished in fireplaces. Everyone was at rest, except for a girl and a dragon.

"Okay, Toothless. Are you ready to get Hiccup back?" Astrid asked the dark as night dragon sitting in front of her. She made sure her voice was lowered to a whisper, for they were right behind the Haddock household. If either Hiccup or Stoick woke up, she would have to do so some explaining about why she was up so early in the morning.

Toothless crooned his agreement and anxiously nodded his head, fully alert even though he had barely been woken up two minutes earlier. When Astrid had woken him up, still sleeping outside because Hiccup was still afraid of him, he had been slightly annoyed with her for interrupting his beauty sleep. But when she had spoken those three words, he was all ears. "It's about Hiccup." Anything having to do with his best friend, was worth his time.

"Okay, so here's the plan" Astrid began as Toothless shuffled closer, eager to hear the girl's idea of how to get his friend's memory back, no matter how crazy it was. He was willing to do anything for Hiccup.

"So, we know Hiccup's terrified of you."

Toothless knew Astrid hadn't meant to hurt him with her statement, but it pierced his heart like a dagger. Toothless then had a flashback at the word "dagger." He remembered Hiccup looming over him, dagger in hand, while he, the dragon that would later become his best friend, laid on the ground, tangled in a mess of ropes, partially pleading for life, partially wanting to die already.

"Toothless?"

Astrid's voice snapped Toothless out of his flashback back into reality. He then looked back at Astrid with his intent lime-green eyes to show that he was listening.

"Ok, as I said before Hiccup's afraid of you, but he's not nearly as afraid of the other teen's dragons, Hookfang being an exception." Toothless then heard her mutter under her breath, "No thanks to Snotlout" before continuing. "So, I'm starting to wonder maybe it's your species he's afraid of, not necessarily you in general."

Toothless perked his ears up at this. He had never really thought that his species would be the cause of Hiccup's fear, but what Astrid said did make sense. He was a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. That statement alone would send chills up anyone's spine.

"And if this is the case," Astrid said, noticing Toothless' growing interest, "then all we have to do is show him that Night Furies are just like all the other dragons he met, excluding Hookfang."

Toothless then cocked his head, at a loss at what Astrid was getting at. They'd already tried to show Hiccup that dragons were nothing to be afraid of, but that had ended in disaster and nearly gotten Hiccup killed. Toothless shuddered at the thought.

Noticing the dragon's confusion, Astrid tried to clarify for him. "What I mean is, we show him that you are no different from the dragons he met in the Dragon Training Academy. You're no scarier than they are." She then smiled like she had given the best explanation in the world.

Toothless, however, was still confused and cocked his head even lower than it was before to show just how puzzled he was. He knew Astrid was trying her best to explain, but he still didn't understand her plan.

Astrid's smile then turned upside down before she sighed and said, "Okay, let me say this in a different way. We try and show him all the great things Night Furies can do."

Now that Toothless understood, but still he wondered, how would they do that? What great things could Night Furies do? Toothless then let out a croon as if to say, _How? _

Astrid just smiled at him reassuringly and said, "You'll see."

000

Hiccup murmured incoherently into his pillow as he slept. He hadn't gotten the best night of sleep and was hoping to catch a few z's before his father woke him up that morning. All night he had mulled over what Astrid had told him the day before. _You are the greatest dragon trainer in the whole village. _He still couldn't believe it, perhaps she had been joking with him? No! That look in her blue eyes was anything but a joke, it was the truth. _So I'm the greatest dragon trainer, huh? _he had thought before remembering the Night Fury. A beast capable of causing mass destruction and death, yet Astrid had spoken of it as if it was as gentle as a lamb. And what was its name, Toothless? What an odd name to give to a creature with teeth like razors. _And I'm its best friend? _Hiccup didn't even know he had a best friend, let alone one that was a dragon. All his life he had been an outcast, he'd didn't even really know what it was like to have a friend. But the way the creature had first looked at him when he had screamed and cried "Monster!", that look of shock. That look of sadness. _Perhaps _he had thought, before deciding that his brain was about to burst with all this thinking and decided to try to get some sleep. But for two hours he had laid wide awake, mind too baffled to sleep, until that morning.

"Morning, Son!" Hiccup's eyes shot open at his father's booming voice. So much for trying to sleep in.

Hiccup unleashed a massive yawn while rubbing his tired eyes, before focusing on his father's shape standing in his room.

"Morning, Dad" he mumbled hoping his father wouldn't hear the tiredness in his voice, he didn't want his father to worry over him. But Stoick didn't miss a beat and took one look at his son's tired face before sitting down on the bed beside Hiccup.

"Rough night?" the chief asked his son, earning a tired nod from Hiccup.

"Oh, Hiccup" the chief began, knowing just how much stress the boy was under right now. Then looking into Hiccup's green eyes he told him comfortingly, "I know everything is overwhelming right now, but everything will make sense sooner or later, you'll see."

"Like a dragon being my best friend?" Hiccup asked his father with a slight chuckle, thinking back to last night's ponderings.

"Yes, even the part of a dragon being your best friend" Stoick told him reassuringly with a smile before giving Hiccup a light kiss on the forehead. Stoick then remembered why he had come and woken Hiccup up in the first place. "Oh yes, Astrid and Toothless are outside waiting for you."

"Wait, what?!" Hiccup exclaimed, now wide awake. Great, now he would have to think of what to say to his supposed girlfriend and his dragon buddy.

"Yes, I told them you'd be out immediately. I think it'd be good for you to get outside and hang out with two of your closest friends" Stoick replied to his son's shocked face. Astrid had told him her whole plan of how to get Hiccup's memory back, and he thought it was an excellent one. Right at the moment though, he thought any plan, with some exceptions, was a good plan. He just hoped that this time the plan actually worked.

"Um, o-okay" Hiccup stammered still unsure of what he'd say. He didn't want to make a fool of himself like he did the other day. _Gods, I probably looked like a tomato!_ Hiccup thought, recalling of when he had become so nervous around Astrid that his face started burning with embarrassment and Astrid had told him he was turning red.

"Great!" Stoick boomed, slapping Hiccup on the back a little too hardly with encouragement, before getting off the bed and saying, "I'm off to do my duties around the village. Have fun with Astrid and Toothless." He then headed down the stairs before Hiccup heard the door close.

Realizing it wouldn't be very polite of him to leave the duo waiting outside, Hiccup got up from the bed, taking a glimpse at his prosthetic foot, and made his way to the staircase all while thinking of what he should say.

_Hey Astrid! Great to see ya_! Nah.

_Hi Astrid, you look great this morning! _Nope.

Hiccup had already reached the door and still didn't know what he was going to say. Clamping the handle with a sweaty palm he sighed nervously. _Just be natural_ he told himself. _But natural is awkward! _he scolded himself. Realizing it was no use arguing with himself, Hiccup took a deep breath before opening the door.

* * *

**That's it for now! I know you're probably all like "That's it! After all that time, that's it!" and I truly am sorry for the wait. But I now understand why people take so long to update their fanfics, something in their life pops up. In my case, school. So, please be patient. I will finish this story, don't worry! Please review, but no flames. Until next time, Ciao! P.S. The next chapter will be Astrid's plan in action. I was planning to write it in this chapter, but I thought it'd be too long. **


End file.
